This invention relates to a control system for removing an ice film from the aircraft's wings.
Under certain atmospheric conditions, ice is formed and accumulates on the leading edges of an aircraft wing or airfoils, and because of the adverse effects of added weight and its change on the effective shape of an airfoil surface, it is necessary to provide effective means to remove ice formations and its accumulation on the airfoils of airplanes.
The present invention provides a novel and simplified control circuit for the effective control of using pneumatic deicers in removing ice formation and accumulation from airfoils. The invention utilizes a simplified means for alternately applying a vacuum and pressure to the deicer units. Such units operate on a minimum of compressed air regardless of pressure and provides the additional advantage of large flow capacity with no moving parts continuously exposed to hot gases and with less contaminant sensitivity.